Cream and Frosting
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Danny's new job at the bakery is cutting into his social life. Vlad feels neglected and takes steps only HE would think is appropriate. Now the teen has to finish his late night shift and reassure Vlad he's still interest in spending together. Rated M


Well honestly, it's been such a long while since I have decided to write a one-shot, I've been feeling the urge lately. I figured it would cool my head a little to think on something else besides for Time Will be the Judge and Pretty Pet. A little reboot for the brain, focus on something short and sweet, and hopefully I'll be able to get back to the two continuous storied I have going.

In case you aren't already familiar with my work, this is a yaoi story between Danny and Vlad. If the thought of two fully grown men having adult relations with one another bothers you for any reason, then you might not want to read this. I won't be offended and I don't want to offend you. If you read it anyway and get upset, please don't leave a bad comment just because you don't like the pairing. You'll be ignored and I'll just remove the review anyway so it would just be a waste of time. The warning was clearly here.

So, for everyone who wants to read this, welcome and thank you for deciding to stop by and check out the writing of this humble little authoress. This is all just for fun and I don't own Danny Phantom in the slightest. The character and show belongs to Butch Hartman, who will hopefully not sue me for this.

_Cream and Frosting_

If there was anything in this world that Danny Fenton understood, it was having a busy and full schedule. Having super powers since his fateful accident when he was fourteen, his days had quickly become filled with ghost fighting, school, and thinking up possible excuses why he skipped classes so often and was never home to do his chores on time.

It had gotten even worse when he'd gotten a job.

In college and on his own, Danny didn't have the grades really for scholarships and he wanted to keep his loans down to a minimum. It was for that reason that he had done his best to find a job that paid decent wages yet could be flexible enough for him to handle school and ghost hunting on top of it. So far, he'd only found a job with the decent wages requirement.

His hours were long, and he had a slave driver for a boss, but so far his checks were enough to live off of, all alone in his little den of an apartment. It was a hassle to still get everything done, but so far he was managing to juggle it all pretty well.

He worked at a bakery, a nice little place with friendly coworkers. Even his boss, who expected everyone to be at a hundred percent all the time wasn't so bad as long as Danny worked hard while he was watching. They were always pretty busy too since they got a lot of customers, so it meant good pay, which had honestly been the most important thing to Danny at the moment.

Vlad had offered to pay for everything, the school, the apartment, even any frivolities that Danny might want, but he'd been unwilling to accept the offer. The teen wanted to do this on his own, to prove that he could be independent. He wasn't interested in being taken care of like a little kid for the rest of his life, even if it was by Vlad

The problem was, Danny was stuck with the hours he had, and sometimes as the new guy, he got shafted. It was the only reason why he was still in the store, in the giant freezer no less, arranging expensive looking tarts and tending to a wedding cake that was nothing less than huge. A large order for a wedding had come in pretty last minute, and it was sadly Danny's job to make sure it all looked perfect before the delivery the next day. It was already two hours after the store had closed, but he was stuck until he was done, not to mention clean up and locking the store down before he left.

He sighed and checked over the desserts one last time. The bride must have had a lot of friends with a sweet tooth. There was so much stuff that he felt sick just looking at it all. Still, he was close to done, so he could only complain so much.

He paused when he thought he heard a little ding of a bell. There was one at the front counter for customers, but that was impossible. The front door had already been locked and no one could have gotten in. He wondered briefly if he was just working too hard and had begun to hear things when suddenly he quickly heard another and went to the front to check it out.

"I'm sorry. I guess I must have left the door open but we're- Vlad!"

Danny stopped short at the sight of his lover leaning over the counter on his elbows and grinning just like the cat that ate the canary. Danny frowned. He did not need his boyfriend breaking into where he worked in order to cause trouble.

"We're closed," he said a little coldly. "You need to leave."

"Aw, that's not very nice Daniel," he said. "You shouldn't treat clients that way."

"I don't want to hear it Vlad," he snapped. "If you're trying for some reason to get me fired, I don't have time for it."

"It's nothing like that," Vlad replied. "I just came for business reasons. And after all, it is good business conduct for an employee to serve the customers. So serve me Daniel."

Danny's eyebrows shot up when Vlad grabbed the front of his uniform apron and pulled him close, giving him a light kiss. Blushing, he quickly pulled away and shook his head.

"Vlad, no!" he shouted. "Look, I have work I have to do and you can't be here right now. I already told you to leave!"

"I must say Daniel, you don't have very good customer service," Vlad said with a sigh. "I certainly hope all my new employees aren't this rude."

"New... employees?" Danny asked, his throat getting tight. He already knew what Vlad must have meant, but it didn't stop him from hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm the new owner," Vlad replied. "It makes decent money, people in the community already love it and I don't have to make any kind of changes to it for it to make a profit. It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

Danny glared at his lover.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled. "All this because I don't want to live with you yet? What, are you going to fire me? This is so typical of you to- Mmph!"

He hadn't gotten anything else out because Vlad had quickly phased right through the counter and had pinned Danny against the wall, kissing him fiercely. The teenager tried to resist, but Vlad's grip was strong and Danny was accomplishing little more than a squirming underneath of him.

"Vlad!" he gasped when his lover finally pulled away enough to left the boy breathe. He was a little flushed and blushing crimson, but still able to think straight. "Vlad, what are you doing?"

"A month Daniel," Vlad said, his tone a little sharp. Danny flinched at the glare he was receiving, realizing now that underneath all the play, Vlad was actually pretty angry with him. "A month and I get nothing from you. You don't visit, I can't touch you, even when you call, it barely lasts longer than a minute or two."

"I've been busy," Danny said. "Come on, I'm working hard with school and everything. You know that."

"I also know that I've been dying to see you for ages and all you will say to me is get out? I hoped if I bought this place I could force the manager of this dump to cut you some slack, and you can't even show any appreciation?" There was no doubt about it, Vlad was angry. "You've been doing nothing but avoiding me. Well, now I'm not giving you any choice."

Danny gasped again when suddenly Vlad was at his throat, nipping his collar before sucking harshly at the skin. Hands roamed over Danny's chest, making him squirm and buck, trying to resist. It felt good though and Danny was already feeling affected by the obvious attention.

"Oh... ah. No, we... ah, I can't," he breathed and shivered. "Vlad... oh god... please stop."

"No," Vlad said and reached one of his hands under Danny's apron and quickly undid Danny's pants button. He quickly slipped a hand inside and stroked the flesh, causing Danny to cry out. He was kissed quickly though, cutting the sound off and he clung to his lover. He wasn't fully hard yet, but he was quickly getting there under such masterful fingers. Moaning deep in his throat, he gave in and thrust into the touch, knowing he could not fight the pleasure and the sooner Vlad was satisfied, the sooner he could get back to work.

The sweet torture lasted a few more minutes before Vlad pulled away, a wicked little grin on his lips. Danny wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over them, feeling so wantonness and hungry. It had been a long month for him too.

"So Little Badger," Vlad whispered sensually. "You've been working hard here for a while now. How would you say the quality of the food is here?"

"Uh... pretty good," Danny answered, a little caught off guard by the strange inquiry. One minute he was making Danny feel like the hottest guy on the planet and the next he was asking about their pies or whatever? He felt a little insulted actually. "Why?"

"I just thought as the new owner, I should have myself a little taste taste. Just to make sure I had made a sound purchase."

The gleam in his deep blue eyes was a little dangerous and Danny felt a bit uneasy.

"Oh?" he asked before his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked into the back room where all the baking was done. He felt like a leaf in caught in the wake of a strong wind in comparison to Vlad as he was pulled after him and hoisted quickly up onto a table.

Crying out in shock, Danny was stripped with rushed movements, soon only in his pants and shoes. His zipper was still undone though and he was sticking straight up. He felt embarrassed, not only from the way he was exposed but also exactly where he was and from the way Vlad eyes were boring right into him. It looked as if he was about to start eating him up any second and despite how wrong Danny knew the situation was, he couldn't help but feel so turned on by all of it too.

"You really missed me that much?" Danny asked softly.

Vlad only snorted.

"Daniel, if I could I would keep you chained to my bed and never let you leave it," he replied simply as he stroked the boy's cheek. "For a little while I was getting afraid you just didn't want to see me any more."

"What?" Danny asked. "No way. I would never feel like that!"

"It was only a passing suspicion," Vlad assured him. "But I do feel appeased seeing you object so vehemently about it. Mmm, you look so very delicious Daniel. I'm dying to have a little taste."

"Go ahead," Danny said with a little shiver.

"Oh, I will," the billionaire replied. "But I think we should get my dessert dressed up properly, don't you? After all, you are the professional in this field."

Danny frowned at being teased and wondered exactly what Vlad was talking about before he saw him grab a tube of white frosting and quickly shook his head.

"Vlad, no way! I am not doing this!" he objected quickly. He tried to hop down from the steel table but Vlad glared and grabbed his waist, easily holding him in place.

"You'll do what you're told boy," he hissed, his eyes glinting red for a second. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. Vlad really wasn't playing around. Nodding meekly, he looked away from what his lover was doing. It didn't matter though. He could feel the sticky, sweet substance getting put on his body anyway and whined. Some was squirted on his nipples while little circles decorated his toned stomach and a tiny little bit was put right on his tip.

Vlad wasn't done though. Danny had to sit still while a few more things were coated on his body. Chocolate was smeared all over him and cream was placed up and down his length. Even some strawberry filling was used and by the time Vlad was done, Danny was feeling more embarrassed than he had in his entire life.

"Vlad," he whimpered. "Please..."

The fillings and frosting was soon getting licked off of Danny's sensitive skin and he clutched to the man, trembling. The long tongue licking in long and lazy strokes made Danny feel like a live wire and he was still just working on his chest. It made Danny very eager for him to get lower, but he knew better than to try and rush him. Vlad was obviously in the mood to take his time with his young boyfriend and Danny had learned long ago it was better to just give Vlad what he wanted. He always got his way anyway. Why fight it? Danny just wasn't that good at resisting him, but with pleasure that good, it was practically impossible to be able to.

He cried out and whimpered in encouragement, very happy with the treatment despite his earlier misgivings. It all felt so good and honestly Danny couldn't care less anymore about where they were or the fact that he really should be working. All he could concentrate on was how hot Vlad looked cleaning away the sticky mess from his flushed skin and how he'd been an idiot to have been too busy to get any attention like this for a full month.

"Ah... Vlad," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Ah... oh please, more, more. Oh god... I love you, love you so much."

"I love you too, Little Badger," Vlad said and kissed him softly. "Mmm, I was right. Everything in this shop is sweet. Very much worth the purchase."

Danny blushed, not missing the compliment aimed at him and gave a little smile.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I do work hard to make sure it all tastes good."

"And you do a marvelous job. In fact, I think you deserve a raise."

Danny bit his bottom lip as Vlad leaned down and swept his tongue over his stomach. He was squirming by this point, impatient to get on to the main course. Seemed Vlad knew what he wanted because he cleaned off his stomach quickly before giving Danny's length a long, hard lick. He gave a startled squeak that slowly morphed into a moan as lips encased him and moved up and down on his shaft. Leaning back onto his elbows, he watched as Vlad went down on him and looking like he was enjoying his "dessert" a whole lot.

"Mmm, oh Vlad. Yes, yes," he hissed, his breath short and raspy. "That's so good."

The pleasure was undeniable to Danny as he half laid there, his lover making him feel so exquisite in that little bakery. It had such a forbidden feel to it, yet seemed somehow so homely and nice at the same time. Danny told himself that he was never going to ignore Vlad like this again, even if it did mean one more thing on his plate to worry about. The perfect little moments like this made it all more than worth it.

Danny hissed when Vlad's actions became a bit more forceful. He began to go faster and he felt teeth graze over his skin. Seemed like Vlad was ready to finish this, something Danny didn't mind at all. His fingers tangled in Vlad's hair, tugging at the ponytail a little as he whined and bucked, so ready for the release they were both so obviously craving.

"Oh... close, so close," he moaned out. "Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop!"

He screamed when he finally gave out, bursting in Vlad's mouth. The older man swallowed it down eagerly and Danny could only sigh in contentment and lay back as Vlad finished cleaning him off, a crooked little grin on his face.

He didn't get to relax for long however. He should have known better really, but he still made a surprised sound when his pants were pulled crudely to his ankles and one of his legs were yanked up. He looked up and saw something smeared on Vlad's fingers that was definitely not any kind of dessert filling.

Of course. It had been a while. There was no way Vlad was about to let him get away with just a simple little blow job. Especially since Danny had been the one to receive it. He could imagine Vlad was still quite eager to have his way with the boy before he was done and satisfied with him.

He groaned at the initial intrusion. It was a little uncomfortable since Danny hadn't really been stretched out for a while but it not so bad where he couldn't feel any pleasure from it either.

Vlad was sure to take it slow, being as gentle as their first time. He stretched the teenager in an easy manner, murmuring sweet little nothings as he did so. Danny relaxed fairly quickly under the treatment and Vlad was soon entering a second finger, spreading and scissoring them as Danny made soft little coos and whimpers of encouragement. It all felt so wonderful to the boy as he let himself enjoy himself, not at all bothered by their setting in the slightest anymore.

The lovemaking was sweet and gentle by the time Vlad pushed inside of him, both of them making noises of enjoyment as they pleasured each other's bodies. There was only the slightest bit of resistance but it melted away quickly and soon Danny was clinging to his lover as he was moved inside of, rocking his body encouragingly against him.

"I love you Daniel," Vlad said softly in his ear. He could only whine back in response, but kissed the older man's neck to let him know he felt the same. He could feel the slight rumble against his chest as Vlad laughed and continued to make love to him.

Danny could tell that his boyfriend was trying his best to make it last. Time seemed to slip away as Vlad made him feel like a huge, happy pile of goo and he wiggled against him, happy and pleased and feeling just fantastic all over. When he finally did come inside of Danny, the teen received a small peck on the nose and a smile, as if getting some kind of reward. He smiled back though and kissed him on the mouth, feeling as if absolutely nothing could break this moment.

"That was really, really nice," he murmured.

"Was it?"

"Oh yeah. You should totally visit me at work more often," he said happily, to which Vlad chuckled. He raised an eyebrow questionably and Vlad smirked.

"I plan to Daniel. In fact, I have a feeling this place is going to need a few inspections every once in while, just to make sure everything is running smoothly for my new business."

"I'm not sure if you should come over _that_ often," Danny said but his lover only smirked.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't make things uncomfortable for you Daniel. Don't think I'm such a deviant that I'll do this every time I come over. Trust me, I can control myself, but only if you promise you aren't going to pull this little stunt again."

Danny nodded.

"Promise," Vlad ordered.

"Fine," Danny sighed. "I promise. Now can I get dressed? I really do need to finish up work before I can go home."

Vlad looked displeased, but did as he was asked. Danny quickly got dressed before noticing the expression and sighed again before giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hey, why don't you wait up front while I finish up? We can head back to my place and... maybe you'd like to spend the night?" he suggested.

"Why don't we just go to mine?" Vlad asked.

"But you only came over there once," Danny whined. "And that was just to bring me my housewarming gift."

"I don't remember you complaining," Vlad said coolly to which Danny blushed.

"You know what I mean," Danny said. "Come on, I know it's small, especially compared to your place, but I am proud of it. Why do you think I'm doing all this?"

"Honestly?" he asked and crossed his arms. "To frustrate me."

"Vlad," he said, quickly getting annoyed.

"Very well, Little Badger. Don't whine," he said. "But only because I'm so desperate to spend time with you. Honestly, I still don't understand why you insist on doing this. We both know I am more than capable of taking care of you, and more than willing as well. But, if you are so eager to prove your independence, then I can certainly give you your freedom."

"Thanks Vlad," he replied and gave him another fast kiss. "I'll hurry up so we can go. Maybe I can make you dinner. I've got plenty of frozen pizza."

Vlad only groaned and rolled him eyes. Still, he didn't say no and as he left Danny joyfully took to cleaning up, suddenly feeling a lot happier about working such a late shift.

End

Aw, sweet. I loved writing this. It was a whole lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know how you felt about this fluffy little story. I really hope it made your day like it did mine.


End file.
